Wii U Review
Brief Description: The Wii U is an official and separate home console made by Nintendo and released in 2012. This is, THE BEST CONSOLE EVER. The Positive Points: -FINALLY we get some long-overdue HD graphics. -There are so many ways that you can play on the console thanks to the large variety of controllers. You can use the Wiimote, the Wii Classic controller, the Wii Classic Pro controller, the Wii U Pro Controller, the Wii U Gamepad, or if you're playing Super Smash Bros. U, you can also use an N64 and/or a GameCube controller (as long as you have the adaptors). -It's fully backwards compatible with the Wii. Also, rumor has it that if you download the Homebrew hack *ahem* I mean... update on your Wii U, you can also make it backwards compatible with GameCube games (WARNING: this hack may or may not damage you're Wii U so educate yourself before using it). -There is a wide selection of legendary games on the Wii U. These include Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, LEGO City Undercover, Fast Racing Neo, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario Maker, Steamworld Collection, Super Smash Bros. For The Wii U, Need For Speed: Most Wanted U, Affordable Space Adventures, Splatoon, etc. And trust me, I know what a lot of you may be thinking: "You can only play Nintendo games on it." "It's only for kids." These claims are just straight-up not true at all. There are plenty of 3rd-party games and non-childish games on this console. In fact, I already mentioned a few 3rd-party Wii U games previously. -Why do people hate the Gamepad? It has EVERYTHING! Here are a few reasons as to why the Wii U Gamepad is one of the best controllers ever: #1. It's comfortable to hold. #2. Along with it's own limited motion control, it allows you to combine a standard controller with Wii-style casual gaming. #3. It's light-weight. #4. It's one of the few Nintendo controllers with professional joysticks. #5. If the battery gets low, you can just plug it into the charger and keep playing without needing to wait or spend money on batteries. #6. It comes with a stylus. #7. It can be used as a regular TV controller, even if you're not actually playing a game. #8. It has a touch-screen. -The second screen has way more uses than people think... #1. It allows for double-screen action while also using a TV or monitor, a feature similar to that of the DS consoles. #2. It means you can play on the Wii U while someone else is using the TV (meaning you can invite more friends over to play games instead of just three... if you have a second console that is). #3. It means that all you need to play on the Wii U is a two-prong outlet, meaning you can play in public areas, including some airplanes. -FINALLY we get a live-stream and Youtuber friendly console. This is partially because the Gamepad has a build-in microphone, headphone jack, and face-cam. This is also because the Wii U has a built-in web browser! Yes, a Wii U web browser, and it's a good one too! -A common thing that some people complain about is that if a Gamepad breaks, you have to buy a whole new Wii U to replace it with. However, this complaint is invalid for the following reasons: #1. the Wii U Gamepad has proven to be an extremely tough and hard-to-break controller, and if you don't have confidence in that, you can just buy a protector for it. #2. nowadays you can buy Wii U Gamepads separately on Amazon. -The eShop is... HUGE. You can buy a ton of 3rd-party games on it, you can get Netflix on it, you can buy N64, NES, SNES, DS, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Wii, and Wii U games on it. You can even buy some Microsoft and TurboGrafx-16 games on it! I'd be willing to bet, that the Wii U has the biggest online store of any console ever (this is only a theory, it's not a proven fact). Also, you can directly pay for games on the Wii U with real $ rather than buy them with points like on the Wii. -It helped introduce Amiibo. -In Nintendo Land, another awesome game, up to 5 players can play together locally, and aside from enough controllers, no accessories are needed (unless you need Wii Motion Plus accessories because it's the Wii U). This is also the case with a few other games as well. -The last home console with free online multiplayer. The Negative Points: -The graphics are not bad, but they're really behind-the-times. To put things into perspective the Wii U's power and graphics capabilities are exactly the same as the Xbox 360's... wow. -Unfortunately only one Gamepad can be used for each Wii U. -HORRIBLE marketing! People didn't know just exactly what the Wii U was/is, it was portrayed as a baby's console, and the first line-up of games only consisted of about one or two 3rd-party games, and only a few of the total line-up were good. -It can't use multimedia DVDs... still. -A common technical error with the Wii U is that often times it will fail to stay connected to a Wifi signal. Fortunately this problem is usually short lived, and can be solved by simply reloading whatever you were attempting to do online. Innovative: Yes Affordability At It's Release (affordability for it's time): Fair at first release, A Little Cheap during later years General Public Rating: The Most Underrated Console Of All Time Success: Unsuccessful My Personal Final Rating: Legendary (6/6)